


Under the Mistletoe (You are Mine)

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23 Days of Wonder, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blasphemy, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Poisoning, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Jaehyun loves Taeyong.Taeyong and Doyoung love each other.Jaehyun can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159391
Kudos: 6





	Under the Mistletoe (You are Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Mistletoe
> 
> [List of the prompts](https://mobile.twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1335962314328199170)

The clock is ticking, slow and steady like a heartbeat; his heartbeat. 

Soon.

Jaehyun hangs the mistletoe. Fresh, beautiful,  _ poisonous _ .

Soon.

He put some woods,  _ one and two and three and four _ , to the fireplace. The orangish flame crackles louder, like a cackle of wicked witch.

Soon. 

The kettle whistles. Jaehyun put some dried and fresh leaves,  _ five and six and seven _ , inside the teapot. Boiling water follows. Slowly but surely, brown taints the crystal clear water, like how humans ruin the beautiful earth after their ancestors were banished from Heaven.

Soon.

The bell rings.

🖤

Taeyong takes off his jacket shortly after he enters. Soft pink decorates his cheekbones. Snowflakes adorn the crown of his head. Milky white skin peeks from his v-neck sweater. 

Such a perfection, such a temptation.

Jaehyun watches closely for his every step from the front door.

And his plan goes well.

Taeyong is now standing right under the mistletoe.

Jaehyun moves, swiftly and silently, like the snake who tempts Eve. Closing the distance between them before Taeyong realizes.

Their lips are so close—

“Jae, we can’t,” Taeyong stops him before their lips meet, pushing him away gently, breaking his heart (un)intentionally.

_ There is an old tradition everybody knows. _

_ If you are under the mistletoe and someone will kiss you, you have to let them be. _

_ If you refuse, you will get bad luck. _

“It's just a kiss, Yong,” Jaehyun reasons; insists.

"No,"

Jaehyun hates something hidden in the way Taeyong looks at him : “you want a romantic kiss, not platonic kiss”.

He hates to be reminded of reality.

He hates how Taeyong doesn’t return his feelings, but returns Doyoung’s instead.

Jaehyun composes himself. 

Soon. 

“Anyway, why did you invite me tonight?” 

Jaehyun walks to the dining table. “It's been a long time since we talked together," 

Since Doyoung got closer to Taeyong and vice versa.

He lifts up the teapot. “Want some tea? It must be freezing outside,”

Taeyong nods as the young man sits down on the couch.

It does not take long for Jaehyun to fill the porcelain cup and bring it to Taeyong. 

“Here,” 

"Thanks," Taeyong sips it without hesitation, longing for something to warm his body. 

"Jaehyun,"

"Yeah?"

“It’s bitter,”

"It is,"

🖤

There are topics that he can choose. Anything but their sweet past. But Jaehyun can't resist. Not when everything crumbles apart, with the news that Taeyong will marry Doyoung as cherry on top.

"The old times, I miss it,"

They are fine before Doyoung.

"Just me and you,"

They are perfect before Doyoung.

"You used to be selfless,"

They are more than best friends before Doyoung. That's what Jaehyun thinks all this time. 

Selfish, yeah. But Taeyong is the more selfish one here. 

_ There are cases of mistletoe poisoning. Humans, apparently, only able to withstand three berries or two leaves. _

_ No one ever knows what happens if the amount is added. _

The cup falls and breaks.

Jaehyun watches his love trembling like trees in a blizzard and then vomiting liquid to the floor.

Taeyong falls and breaks.

Finally.

🖤

_ Humanity is like mistletoe; a parasite. They only take and take and take. Then they don’t give anything in return but turn a blind eye to God’s infinite, sincere love.  _

Jaehyun lifts Taeyong in a mock of Pietà. 

Time to play God. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on my Twitter acc before and now I'm uploading the rest in here.
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inatrovert)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/inatrovert)


End file.
